The present invention relates to a convertible lifting device and more particularly pertains to enabling heavy objects to be picked up and moved from one place to another.
Those who work on automobiles sometimes find it necessary to remove the engine from the vehicle. Unfortunately, these engines are extremely heavy and generally require some type of machinery in order to accomplish this task. The machinery used is often complicated and difficult to use and tends take up a significant amount of space. These machines sometimes require more than one person to successfully negotiate the removal of the engine. What is needed is a device that will allow one person to remove an engine from a vehicle and transport the engine to another location if needed. The device could also easily be used to pick up other heavy objects.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a device that is portable and convertible, and can be simply operated by a single person in order to facilitate the removal of an engine from a vehicle or, in the alternative, move some other heavy object.
The use of lifting devices are known in the prior art. More specifically, lifting devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting heavy items are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,112 to Thorby discloses a portable crane for use in conjunction with a motor vehicle comprised of a lifting arm, hook, and telescopic brace. U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,898 to Lute discloses a crane assembly with a turnable attachment for use with a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,297 to Vandervalk discloses a mobile, folding crane. U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,448 to Wittman discloses a heavy duty crane.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a convertible lifting device for enabling heavy objects to be picked up and moved from one place to another.
In this respect, the convertible lifting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling heavy objects to be picked up and moved from one place to another.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved convertible lifting device which can be used for enabling heavy objects to be picked up and moved from one place to another. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.